1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device, and more particularly, to a dual-panel type organic electroluminescence display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence display device uses a light emission phenomenon occurring when an electron in an excited state is transferred to a ground state. The organic electroluminescence display device is self-luminous, which does not require a separate backlight. The organic electroluminescence display device has advantages of a light weight, slimness, and having low power consumption, a good viewing angle characteristic, and a high contrast ratio. Additionally, the organic electroluminescence display device is formed entirely of a solid material and it may be highly resistant to an external impact and a wide operating temperature range. The organic electroluminescence display device can also be manufactured at a low cost. Particularly, an active matrix organic electroluminescence display device including a thin film transistor in each pixel may display data with uniform brightness even when a low current is applied thereto. Accordingly, low power consumption, high definition, and a large display size may be achieved.
The organic electroluminescence display device is manufactured by bonding an array substrate and an encapsulation substrate together. The array substrate includes an array device, and an organic electroluminescent diode device.
To form the array substrate, the array device and the organic electroluminescent diode device may be sequentially formed on a substrate. When a defect occurs in the organic electroluminescent diode device during a forming process, the substrate including the array device is usually discarded. In that case, manufacturing time may be wasted and material costs may increase, thereby lowering a yield.
The organic electroluminescence display device may be classified into a bottom emission type and a top emission type according to a direction where light is emitted. Since light is emitted to the array substrate in the bottom emission type organic electroluminescence display device, the device may have a high degree of freedom in process and high stability by an encapsulating process. However, the bottom emission type organic electroluminescence display device is limited in aperture ratio, and thus the application for a high-resolution product is difficult.
As for the top emission type organic electroluminescence display device, light is emitted through the encapsulation substrate. Thus, the top emission type organic electroluminescence display device may facilitate a design of a thin film transistor, and improve the aperture ratio. The top emission type organic electroluminescence display device may have a longer life span than the bottom emission type organic electroluminescence display device. However, the top emission type organic electroluminescence display device includes, on an organic luminescent layer, a cathode formed of a conductive material that transmits light. For this reason, materials that can be used for the cathode and the organic luminescent layer may be limited, and transmittance also may be limited depending on the material of the cathode. This may result in lowering light efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need of an organic electroluminescence display device and a method of fabricating the same that overcome such drawbacks.